


Вызвать Патронуса.

by Scheinbar



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: Каждый день они влюбляются друг в друга все сильнее. =) Флаффный подарок для моего дорогого бро.





	

\- Опять сладкое? - Персиваль стоит в дверях и улыбается.

\- Ага! - Криденс облизывает пальцы, выпачканные сахарной пудрой, ловит губами капли шоколада из пончика. Сложно остановиться, когда ты первый раз пробуешь сладкое став взрослым.

Дом наполнен запахом праздника. Остро пахнет свежая елка в зале, кухня пахнет корицей и гвоздикой, комната Криденса пахнет мандаринами. Грейвс первый раз за много, много лет хочет возвращаться с работы домой. Первый раз за долгие годы его ждут. 

\- Жадный мальчишка, - ворчит Персиваль, подходя к Криденсу и обхватывая его запястье. Он смотрит в глаза любовника и откусывает кусок сладкого теста, облизывается. У Криденса чуть дергаются губы и темнеют глаза. Он все еще так легко ведется на самые простые провокации. Хотя может быть, все дело в Персивале.

Над ними распускается омела, и Криденс хитро усмехается, а потом целует Грейвса, усаживая его на стол прямо в дорогом костюме. Тот пробует возмутиться, но ему слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о том, сколько очищающих заклинаний придется применить. 

\- Я так соскучился! - Почти жалобно шепчет Криденс и Персиваль улыбается, целуя его лицо, зарываясь пальцами в густые и упругие черные кудри. Прошедшие годы изменили их обоих, но что-то навсегда осталось прежним.

\- Я тоже скучал. -Персиваль никогда его не обманывает. - Думал о тебе весь день, чуть не опоздал к президенту.

\- Она бы ругалась, - тихо смеется Криденс и прижимает ладонь Персиваля к своей щеке, глядя в его глаза. - Тина бы тебе потом это припоминала.

\- Недели две. - Грейвс пожимает плечами. - Но сегодня мне повезло.

\- Пойдем в спальню и тебе повезет еще раз, или два. - Криденс обхватывает его палец губами и Персиваль невольно подается навстречу.

Его неприлично дорогие пиджак и брюки остаются где-то в коридоре. Криденс бы вообще никуда не пошел, но он знает, что Персиваль предпочитает кровать. Первые месяцы после того, как он освободился от Гриндевальда, он еле ходил. Криденс и теперь иногда по утрам замечает, как скованно двигается Грейвс, но никогда не говорит об этом. Грейвс знает, что Криденс видит, и благодарен ему за молчание. 

\- Ты пахнешь дымом. - Криденс ведет носом по его груди и шее, ластится, как огромная кошка.

\- Ньют притащил какую-то зверюгу, которая заплевала мне весь кабинет огнем. - Персиваль раздвигает ноги и обхватывает им бедра любовника. Криденс притирается к нему, вырывая первый стон. Персиваль такой открытый перед ним, что Криденс иногда до сих пор не верит в происходящее. В его памяти еще жив тот, кто вел себя иначе.

Но это был не Грейвс. Грейвс сводит брови, когда Криденс входит в него и позволяет целовать себя, кусая припухшие губы. Грейвс позволяет прижать свои руки над головой, пусть даже на запястьях останутся синяки. Грейвс понимает безумие, которое охватывает Криденса, когда они вместе. 

Криденсу нравится смотреть на Грейвса, когда тот кончает. Нравится бледная кожа с насечкой старых шрамов, нравятся разметавшиеся по подушке волосы. Криденс хочет навсегда запомнить его лицо, такое беззащитно-открытое перед ним. 

\- Я так люблю тебя, что мне иногда страшно. - Шепчет Криденс.

Персиваль смотрит на него мутными глазами, еще толком не понимая, что тот говорит. Криденс горько усмехается и тянется вперед, зацеловывая растерянное лицо. Он держит его за руки и не дает двигаться, и его член все еще внутри, и Персиваль морщится, потому что это слишком, но не отталкивает. 

Второй раз медленнее, чем первый. Криденс словно издевается, когда практически выходит и замирает, заставляя Грейвса извиваться, а в следующее мгновение плавно вталкивается в него полностью, и Персиваль вскрикивает. Криденс не отводит взгляд, и Грейвс завороженно смотрит в его глаза, словно падает в бесконечный омут памяти. 

\- Эй, ты в порядке? - Тихо спрашивает Грейвс, когда они лежат на кровати, усталые со сбившимся дыханием. Криденс собственически прижимает его к себе.

\- Да, все хорошо.

\- Почему тебе страшно? - Персиваль поворачивает к себе его лицо и нежно гладит кончиками пальцев его скулы.

\- Я боюсь, что ты можешь исчезнуть. Мне кажется, тогда я умру. - Шепчет Криденс.

\- Я не исчезну. Обещаю тебе. - Грейвс легонько щелкает его по кончику носа, - Ты лучшее, что есть в моей жизни.

Криденс фыркает и кусает его пальцы, играясь. За окном падает снег, а их дом наполнен праздником. Персиваль рядом с ним и вечером к ним в гости придут друзья. Криденс счастлив, и понимает, какое воспоминание он будет использовать для вызова патронуса.


End file.
